Pranks And Mercy
by EndingFury
Summary: Tuffnut and Ruffnut decide to prank Snotlout. But when the prank goes wrong, will Snotlout forgive the Thorston twins? Or will he keep a grudge on them forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Plot

From:

Sent:

To:

**Pranks and Mercy**

_**No, we're STATUES of mutton heads!**_

**~HTTYD Tuffnut**

**Hello, I am EndingFury, and this is FanFiction. My first one by myself, so please tell me if it is horrible. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't anything except the story line. :/**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Chapter 1~ The Plan_

"Shhhhh." The teenager whispered rather loudly to the two headed dragon that was staring at him, wondering what he was doing. Or rather, what he was about to do. It just looked at him funny.

He snuck behind the cart filled with apples. On the other side, his sister, doing the exact same thing as him without the other knowing.

Such is the life of the Thorston twins.

"GOT YOU!" They both cried in sync, jumping out from the other side of the cart.

"AGGGHHH!" They shouted, running into each other, clashing heads and falling to the ground.

"What was THAT for?" Ruffnut exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"You tell me!" Her brother, Tuffnut, groaned back, rubbing his butt.

"Mutton heads." A bystander on top of his fierce Monstrous Nightmare muttered underneath his breath.

"We're not mutton heads!" Tuffnut cried, jumping to his poorly taken care of feet.

"You're just jealous!" Ruffnut snapped at the boy, copying her twin's movements.

"No, I think I'm good, not being a mutton head." Snotlout remarked, flying further into the village towards the Great Hall.

"Ugh, what do we do about him?" The girl said as she wiped her hands onto her plain skirt.

"Why don't we wipe him off the face of the earth?" The 14 year old suggested.

His sister thought about it. "Nah, Heather would lock us up with a bunch of hungry Changewings if we did that." She decided after 3 seconds of what she considered hard thinking. "I know! How about we douse him with chicken soup and then let wild Terrible Terrors lose on him?"

"I…LOVE IT!" The teen shouted. The two clashed helmets… and fell down to the ground from the impact.

Barf and Belch waddled over to their riders, and grabbed them by the scruff of their tunics.

Of course, the two teens were knocked out cold, so when the dragon let them go in the ocean to wake them up, Barf and Belch had to fly away to escape the wrath of Tuffnut and Ruffnut. As soon as they got out of the water and climbed up the cliff, of course.

_End of Chapter 1_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**So, how did I do? I will hopefully be posting the next chapter tomorrow or Monday. Or maybe even later today. Please review!**

**~EndingFury**


	2. Chapter 2 The Prank

**Ah, come on, your face isn't THAT ugly… oh wait…**

**~HTTYD Ruffnut**

**Hi, I am EndingFury, and this is the second chapter of Pranks And Mercy. **

**Sorry that the other chapter was a little short. This one is longer. Not by a lot, though. Chapter 3 will be closer to 1,000 words. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed already! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD characters, only the plot. Something that you have heard and heard probably a million times by now. ****J**

_Chapter 2~The Prank_

"Look, there he comes!" One twin muttered to the other. They sat on the roof of their house where the target of their prank wouldn't notice them until it was too late.

"You have the bucket of soup?" Ruffnut asked her companion.

"But of course." Tuffnut snickered.

Underneath them was Snotlout, walking by with a blunt axe-without Hookfang-and not having the knowledge of what would happen in the next 5 minutes.

"Okay, and… DUMP!" The Thorstons cried as a waterfall of broth and bits of meat fell onto the fellow teen.

Snotlout looked up, startled. But before he could move, the liquid splashed all over him, soaking the poor boy in food that was reserved for later.

"What… the… HEEECCKK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at the spot where two other teens were laughing and rolling around on the roof.

"AGGGHHH!" Came his response. For Tuffnut was rolling OFF the roof, and crashed on top of the cage of wild Terrible Terrors.

"Oh I hurt… I hurt _very _much!" He groaned, flopping off the cage and thumping onto the stone path which lead to the small, wooden house.

"Hm, I didn't know laughing could hurt so much… I'll have to put that in our book of pranks." Ruffnut smirked, jumping off the roof into a box filled with wool.

"YOU…LITTLE…ARRGGHH!" The sodden teen shouted at them, stalking back to the village where he could get his axe sharpened to slaughter Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Mission part 1 accomplished." The female said, her gaze following Snotlout. She had walked to beside the boy, and she stuck her palm in the air. Her brother smacked it.

"Mission part 2 underway." He smirked. Then, realization hit him. "You used big words and tricked me into using them too! _NO FAIR!_"

~The Next Day~

"Hurry, Tuffnut! He'll be here soon!" The Valkyrie furiously whispered to the lazy butt across the Great Hall. Normally it had at least one human being in it, but at that time there was only them.

"How do you know?" He snapped. "He stinks like _chicken_! We're not going to miss him when he walks by!"

"Well we _can _still miss him, and I am _not _having a lot of fun here holding this dozen of _extremely _hungry dragons!" She complained to her slightly older sibling.

"Shh, here comes the latest victim!" He clamped a very grimy hand over her mouth. She wanted to protest, but she was smart enough to not talk; Snotlout was their main target after all, not her.

Snotlout-again-was walking by-without any weapons or dragon-not knowing what was going to happen. Sadly, for his own health, he wasn't able to get the smell out of his clothes. He had also decided in that tiny brain of his that he wasn't going to put on different clothes today than yesterday to avoid having purposely starving dragons ravish him.

"Open up the cage!" Tuffnut mumbled very quietly to his sister to make sure that she would understand what was going to happen now, and that the older boy would not hear their schemes.

"Release the dragons on the count of 3. 1… 2…" But before he could reach the third number, his companion unleashed the very hungry dragons that could smell the soup on the boy.

The Terrible Terrors didn't waste any time. They flew straight towards the unexpected teen. He yelped in surprise and tried to outrun the small fliers, but it was too late by then. The Terrible Terrors were tearing his clothing, clawing at his skin and biting his…well..._him_. And all he could do… was scream.

It was then that the twins thought that they may have taken it a little too far this time. Tuffnut was brave enough to run out from behind the table that had been their hiding spot to help his frienemy with the dragons, while Ruffnut sprinted to find the Berk village healer.

_What have we done? _Was the question on both their minds.

_End of Chapter 2_

**SUSPENSE! I think Featherflower is rubbing off on me. ****J**

**Anyways, what do you guys think? Next chapter will be posted either Monday or Tuesday.**

**Please review your thoughts and suggestions!**

**~EndingFury**


	3. Chapter 3 The Injuries

**Since when do YOU rattle cages?**

**~HTTYD Astrid**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was caught up in my Minecraft Fanfiction, so go blame Featherflower for that! :) Well… don't blame her… **

**Yeah so please don't get mad at me! Well you can if you want to… I'M FEELING MIXED EMOTIONS!**

**~EndingFury**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE GANG'S INJURIES! :/**

_Chapter 3~ The Injuries _

"Snotlout? _SNOTLOUT_!" A raven haired girl screamed when she came running with Ruffnut and the healer.

"I…managed to get…them off and…back in the cage." The skinny boy whom was lying beside the less skinny boy and unconscious raised his head and rasped, coughing up a few droplets of blood every few words. Claw marks ran everywhere on both of their bodies. The clothing was ripped to shreds; the helmets tossed to the side also racked with dents and bite marks. The teens also had lots of bite marks and cuts in their chests; all not very deep but not shallow and bleeding. He slowly leaned his fragile head back onto the stone floor of the Great Hall and closed his eyes, going to sleep after waiting awake for the girls.

"Come on, we need to get them to Gothi's hut." The girl with the darker hair ordered her friend.

Just then a figure came panting into the grand building, along with a bigger shape following him.

"What's going on? I heard screams and saw Ruffnut-" the boy was cut short. "Oh dear Thor please tell me what I am seeing isn't actually real." He practically whimpered. His dragon nudged him affectionately.

"Yes…this is real." Ruffnut sighed, not wanting to explain what her brother and herself had done to the chief's son and Snotlout's girlfriend.

"What happened?" Hiccup cried, running towards the teens, but Heather stopped him.

"We have to get them to Gothi's home, and soon or they might bleed to death!" She said loudly.

Panic could be heard in everyone's voice; except for Gothi's of course because she didn't speak.

Together with Toothless, they flew the injured Tuffnut and Snotlout to the elder's home. From there she shooed them out; telling them with her actions that she didn't want them to be in her way.

"So what do we do now?" Ruffnut asked the other two teens.

"I-I don't know. I still can't believe that those two got in that much trouble." Heather stammered.

"What_ happened_, Ruffnut? And don't leave out a thing!" Hiccup demanded the girl.

She took a deep breath, and in 15 minutes, she explained all the details. The audience hanged on to every syllable that was spoken. When she finished, silence met her. "I'm sorry, okay!" She blurted; couldn't standing another moment of quietness.

"I don't know about Hiccup, but I want to know something… _why would you do that?" _Heather shouted at Ruffnut and tried grabbing her arm. The blonde hair teen flinched out of the brunette's reach.

"Because they are complete mutton heads! Why else would they decide to do something so _stupid_!" A new female voice piped up. The small group of kids turned to Astrid walking with her Deadly Nadder Stormfly trailing behind her.

"Astrid!" The only male in the slowly growing group in front of Gothi's small hut cried, getting the mixed emotions that he had out with one good half-shout.

"It's true though. Admit it." She smirked at him and light punched his shoulder.

"Anyways Stoick wants Ruffnut at the Great Hall once more to explain to him what happened. And not to leave out a thing." She warned her friend.

"Come on Ruffnut. _I'll _take you there. That way you can explain to me as well again what happened 'cause my brain isn't wrapping the fact that _you two did something incredibly moronic!_" Heather yanked on Ruffnut's right arm (not missing this time) and pulled.

Hard. So hard that her shoulder came out of it's socket. The girl screamed for the first time in 7 years. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Well, it was close to the time where she had been on fire due to a really mad Terrible Terror but then the pain was in one place; her head. But now the pain felt like Heather had pulled every nerve in her body and not just her arm.

"Oh Thor, hang on Ruffnut!" She could hear her name being called by someone… was it Hiccup?

"Gothi! Come out! Hurry, we don't know what to do!" That was Astrid shouting.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs was now there the female concluded. He would know what to do; he practically memorized every book on the while island.

She had stopped screaming, but was now moaning from the pain that would not stop coming.

The last thing that the Thorston's daughter saw was the chief thundering over to the younger generation along with Gobber behind him.

Then everything went dark, like night falling suddenly from its chains and all over her world.

When she awoke all she could see was heads. No faces, no bodies, just heads. The girl blinked a few times, and then things cleared up a bit. Now there were faces. The whole group of people their age was waiting for her to wake up, even Snotlout and Tuffnut. Except Heather of course.

"She's awake! Go tell Gothi and Chief and-" Fishlegs was cut off abruptly when Snotlout said,

"We know Fish. Just calm down. Wouldn't want to scare your girlfriend back to sleep." The boy smirked when the boy whom he was standing next to flushed in embarrassment. Ruffnut wanted to punch him in the face but her good arm was her right arm and it was currently in a sling; she noticed as she tried to sit up. Her brother, knowing her well enough through the nasty look she had on her face, did for her instead.

_Now I can rest. _She thought happily as the pudgy teen gripped his nose and yelped in pain.

Then she got a good look at the pair. Snotlout had his left arm in a sling made out of the same materials as her's, bandages across his other wrist and right cheek. He also had many scars from the cuts everywhere on his body; at least where they showed.

Her brother, on the other hand, had a layer of white strips across his forehead and around his head, making a thicker version of Astrid's headband. He too had bandages around both hands and scars forming already but not as many as his companion.

"I'll go get Gothi and Hiccup can get his father. Fishlegs, I think you should take a walk; you haven't been outside in forever." Astrid gave out commands to the teens.

"What about us?" Snotlout asked through his pain, although he had taken his good hand down from his face.

"You guys get to stay here and work out what you need to work out." She told them. The three unharmed teens left the injured ones.

"Who wants to start?" Tuffnut demanded after an awkward moment of silence.

_End of Chapter 3_

**Yeah! I got the chapter done! I swear on the River Styx that I will do my best to not be this late with a chapter ****_EVER AGAIN_****. **

**Please review your thoughts and comments on this story.**

**~EndingFury**


	4. Chapter 4 The Repentance

**_I know what you're… shut up Astrid._**

**~HTTYD Snotlout**

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter of Snotlout's suffering. I hope this story made sense to you guys, if not, please tell me how if you can. **

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

**~EndingFury**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and the gang's injuries. **

_Chapter 4~The Repentance_

"Soooo…" Snotlout looked down at his feet. They had been sitting or standing in Gothi's hut for at least an hour, trying to figure out what to say as this was-for no one-their area of expertise.

"Yeah, uh, I guess sorry?" Ruffnut cringed after she said that. It sounded like she wasn't truly sorry when she was. Sort of. Not really.

"No that doesn't work sis!" Tuffnut complained at his younger sibling. "If Hiccup found out that is all we said to each other we would be locked in a closet with dragon poo until we could say something better!"

"So we have to _think_?" Snotlout was astonished. He had never had to think before. _Never_. In his whole life. He just acted when instinct told him to. Or something else in his brain. He couldn't put his finger on the voice in his head though.

"Snotlout, we are sorry that we nearly killed you. It wasn't very nice of us to do." Tuffnut apologized for the twins.

"Thank you. Thank you for going and saving me, Tuffnut." Snotlout replied to the younger teenager.

_Everyone is acting quite peer today. _Ruffnut pondered to herself. _I wonder why._

The two boys were allowed to leave, but the Thorston girl was not until Gothi or Stoick said so.

She didn't have to wait long; the chief walked into the two boys on their way out and his way in. The elder was behind him to enter.

And then Fishlegs came barging in the wooden home. "Can I stay?" He panted; he had been running for a long time. The man nodded and the teen slumped into the nearest chair.

"Can I leave now?" She asked the woman. Gothi turned to the dirt and began writing.

"No," Fishlegs translated for her. "A dislocated shoulder takes about 12-16 weeks to heal. You will be able to leave tomorrow however. And I must warn you to go a little easier on the shoulder otherwise you will be staying here for those weeks." Fishlegs and Gothi looked up at the same time. The older woman then trampled on what she had just wrote to erase it.

"Well you heard the elder." Stoick stomped to the doorway. "You are not to leave until tomorrow morning Ruffnut." And the giant left with the elder once more.

When the pair had left the building a silence washed over the two 'children'.

"When Gothi had to put your shoulder back in place do you remember what you did?" Ruffnut was startled by the sudden question coming from Fishlegs.

"No I don't because I was unconscious but enlighten me." Was her answer.

"You grabbed my hand." He whispered but loud enough for her to hear him.

"And that's surprising because…" she frowned.

"You are always teasing me. It was very unexpected." Fishlegs told her. "That's why Snotlout said that we were…" his voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She finished for him.

"Well, yeah." He flushed. Silence met them for the second time as the Ingerman child looked down at his feet while the Thorston twin looked down at her hands which were currently occupied by fiddling around with nothing but air.

"I wouldn't mind that." She finally murmured.

"What did you say, Ruff?" The boy asked the girl.

"I wouldn't mind that. If we were in a relationship." Ruff repeated, glancing up at her current companion.

"You-you would like to be my girlfriend?" He looked up at his current companion in shock and confusion.

"Yeah. You heard me right." The teen smirked at his facial expression.

"But-wha?" The flustered Ingerman offspring sputtered. "I'm thinking that these events have bonked you on the head a little too hard."

"No, they haven't. Don't think that I haven't noticed you glancing at me every time you can. And besides, it's nice to know that I'm appreciated once in a while." The usually bold twin was suddenly shy as she took his hand into hers.

Fishlegs stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Rufffnut Thorston?" She smirked at that.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Finally! I never thought that I would want to see the outside!" The girl breathed.

"Yo, Ruff!" Somebody called to her. She looked up into the cloudy sky and saw her brother coming along with their shared Hideous Zippleback from the clouds and land in front of her.

"You going with us or what?" Another dragon touched down on the dirt.

"Woden yes!" And with that she clambered on her head and they took off. Everyone was in the air; Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

_These past few days have been quite an adventure._ She thought to herself as she glided into the air. _I've lost some of the gang's trust but ganged Snotlout's mercy. I have also ganged a boyfriend._ She smiled to herself.

Yes, it was just another average week on the small island of Berk.

_End of Chapter 4_

**Well that is this story! I hope you fellow readers enjoyed this story!**

**I am writing two songfics with the same song! That will be enjoyable I believe. :) **

**Please review your ideas and thoughts!**

**~EndingFury**


End file.
